


Honor Thy Mother

by yuraan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraan/pseuds/yuraan
Summary: Giving perspective from Akechi's side when Akira invites him to the confessional.





	Honor Thy Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I am not religious. I do not pretend to be religious. I honestly hate religion, but I thought I could take a spin on this event from the game. I'm sorry if it's not accurate to how an actual confessional goes. I tried to research and ask for advice from people with knowledge about these kind of things. Please enjoy.

Worn, mahogany benches fitted with a thin layer of dust, a stripe lifted by a gloved finger. The chapel was awfully dusty for being attended regularly. Akechi closeted his thoughts and allowed his gaze to drift to the glass mosaic which let light seep in multi-colored. It set a nice hue to the scenery. The detective let his fingers rub away the dust residing on his hand.

Snapping his attention to his companion, who had so surprisingly invited him to a Church of all places, he took it upon himself to strike up a conversation.

“It is quite a surprise for you to invite me somewhere out of all our team members. Are you sure you didn’t mean to message someone else?” A small, with a tinged of forced, laugh spilled out. It irked him slightly how the other never seemed to react to anything and didn’t even bother to appease him with a laugh in return. 

Predictably so, the other just shook his head and motioned a hand for the brunette to follow him. Akechi didn’t falter, heels clicking in succession as he following the other down the nave towards the altar.

The ace detective fell flat on any clues as to why the other could have invited him to a Church. As far as he knew, he didn’t know Akira to be a deeply religious individual— or if he believed at all.

Catching himself before bumping into the other, he stopped at what he concluded was what his quiet companion brought him to. Following the other’s gaze, Akechi took ahold of his own chin in his hand, features pensive, taking a step closer to examine the object.

“A confessional?” He turned back towards Akira, letting his hand drop back to his side, “Have I done something to upset you?” Typically, these rooms were for people to confess their sins and to have God forgive them, if he remembered correctly. Had he done something to make the other suspicious of him? Perhaps the other was striking some good will on him and decided this was something the detective would fancy? It frustrated him how he simply just couldn’t figure the other out. 

Akira finally spoke up, “Something good will happen.” It’s all he gives him to work with.

Something good…..

With this single trace to a reason, Akechi can only assume the other is referring to their upcoming mission. He supposes this could be a way of ensuring good luck. Ah, it was no use. He was at a loss on what to draw from the other’s actions.

“I assume you mean in reference to the Phantom Thieves? If that’s so then all right. I’ll go.” And he gives no time for a response, not that he would get one anyway, turning on his heel and entering the small room, shutting the door behind him.

At least he had an idea of what to expect from the media he’s consumed giving him a vague idea of what occurred in these boxes. Akechi takes in the room. It doesn’t look that different from what he imagined. Wooden blinds split down the middle, as to obscure his identity as he spoke to the priest who was yet to arrive. It was difficult for him to make out the other side, but he imagined it was just a solitary chair. On his own end, instead of a chair, was what he assumed was there for him to kneel and clasp his hands together in prayer for. It served its purpose.

It only takes a few moments before another door on the opposite side of the box opens, quickly shutting behind the shrouded figure. The brunette settled in, sinking to his knees slowly and respectfully removes his gloves and setting them aside, clasping his hands together in prayer.

Akechi can hear the priest sitting down on his own side and he makes no waste of the holy figure’s time, “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”

The words tasted like ashes on his tongue, guilt teetering on his conscious, the rare wavering of his conviction pushing through. Silly, he scoffed internally, to feel such a way over a simple tradition. 

From the other side, the priest speaks his first words, “How have you sinned, my child?”

Akechi licks his lips, the dryness akin to the anxiety he felt despite his denial of it, unsure of what to say or how to phrase his ongoing internal dilemma. What could he let seep through the cracks? 

The boy scrutinized the darkness, his tongue caught as it trifled with his thoughts. To confess his sins? Laughable to actually confess all the wrongdoings he’s committed. However, the resentment he carries is a burden that could be lightened. Or he wishes it could be. 

“I…..I beg your pardon, Father. I feel as though this was a mistake.” 

Not a thing could slip through. He would deliver his unwavering justice. He knew this was the burden he was meant to carry to fulfill his purpose. However, he made no move to stand from his kneeling position.

The priest made no sign of showing if he was upset at Akechi’s cowardly withdrawal, voice laced with understanding, “I will not force you to confess or speak of what ails you, but know that relieving yourself of hauntings in your past is the first step to living a life of peace.”

Swallowing dryly and shutting his eyes, Akechi conceded with himself past his resistance, “I just…..I have never confessed before, Father..” The title sat uneasy with him despite knowing it was only appropriate for this setting. With uneasiness taking control of him, he could feel his foundation shaking. The tiniest things began to poke and prod at his troubles.

His eyes open slowly and fixate blankly on the wood his elbows rest on, his hands pressed against his forehead. Akechi truly did not know what he wanted.

The priest nodded in the shadows, “What are you thinking of in this moment?”

“My mother.” Akechi blurts out the response without thinking. He mentally berates himself.

“Have you wronged her in a way that weighs on you?”

The detective bites his lower lip, feeling the guilt of being an illegitimate child. He shakes his head, “No….it is more as if I am afraid I won’t give her the justice she deserves. She took her life many years ago. I want to return some semblance of integrity to her even in death due to the circumstances in which she left.”

“It is noble to honor a mother in such a way. Any child with such a conviction toward their parent should not feel doubts whether their goals will suffice in exalting the proper respect they believe their progenitor is deserving of in death.”

Any shroud of doubt that had ebbed its way inside of Akechi was severed at its root. His goal reaffirmed, he silently nodded in the darkness. Making quick work of thanking the priest for his assistance and reassurance, Akechi slid his gloves back on and was momentarily blinded by the striking lights outside the booth.

Feeling as if he had been there quite a long time, he was surprised to see Akira still standing where he had left him, “Pardon me if I made you wait long. I had never been to one of these before. I almost feel as if I had made a fool of myself in front of the priest.” He gave a short laugh which was surprisingly met with a smile from the normally stone-faced leader. 

Akira shrugged, “Was only about 5 minutes. Wasn’t sure where you would like to go, but I thought it would be best to spend time with all the members.” As he spoke, he turned with Akechi following in stride.

“Ah, well, I did quite enjoy it. It is truly a different way to organize one’s thoughts. Thank you.” Akira simply gave him a simple nod as recognition.

Reaching the entrance of the holy establishment, Akechi stopped short of the steps leading down to the street. Akira stopped mid way down, noticing the lack of presence following suit, turning back to look at the detective, seeing that he seemed as if wanting to say something.

Akechi gave a clumsy smile and took step down, “Would you like to go cycling with me sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> Have any requests or just want to see me procrastinate for 4 months for my next fic then hmu @yuraa_n on twitter.


End file.
